


Can't Say No

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is adorable, Fluff, Grumpy Blaise, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Post-War, Theo And Draco Like To Annoy Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Waking up years after the war is far different than Draco ever imagined it would be. Not that he's complaining, though.





	Can't Say No

Draco felt smothered and squished, laying between his two best friends; it was uncomfortably warm, and his legs were tangled with theirs. He couldn't quite tell whose limbs were whose, and not to mention, he was half-naked.

But Draco liked it, as he always did. He never imagined that he'd be sharing an apartment with Theo and Blaise after the war, all three of them sharing a bed instead of having separate rooms like he'd always thought they would. He didn't quite know how they had gotten into a relationship, but it just happened--with their frequent nightmares, they'd started climbing into each other's beds--and he wouldn't take it back, not for the world.

It made them all happy, so where was the harm?

He snuggled closer to Blaise's chest, only to be dragged back towards Theo by the arm around his waist. Draco smiled, not at all bothered.

"Morning," Theo whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at Theo.

"Morning," Draco murmured before twisting around slightly to kiss him.

Theo propped himself up so that Draco wouldn't hurt his neck trying to kiss him. Draco pulled away from Theo, lips pressed tightly together, and Theo laughed softly.

"Eugh, morning breath," Draco said, scrunching his nose.

"Shut up," Blaise groaned, rolling over on his back--nearly crushing Draco in the process--and covering his eyes with his arm.

Draco and Theo glanced at each other, silently communicating for a moment before they both smirked. Draco sat up and threw his leg over Blaise's waist so he was straddling him, and Theo pulled the Italian's arm away from his face.

Blaise groaned again, cracking open his eyes to glare at his lovers. He was _not_ a morning person.

"Fuck off," Blaise mumbled.

Theo _tsked_ and shook his head, staring down at their dark-haired lover. Draco sat back on his haunches and crossed his arms, mock-pouting.

"Aw, come on, Blaise. You can't say no to that face, can you?" Theo quipped, trying his hardest not to smirk.

Blaise rolled his eyes--they did this every morning--and begrudgingly looked up at the platinum blond. He sighed.

"We haven't run out of coffee, have we?" He grunted. It was his way of saying "I'll be up in a moment." Draco grinned.

He leaned down, gave Blaise a peck on the lips, and slid off the bed to go make coffee. He was like an over-excited puppy in the mornings.

He heard Blaise and Theo chuckle as he walked down the hall. He smiled, truly content with his life.

He wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round one of The Houses Competition.   
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Position: Prefect 1  
> Category: Drabble  
> Prompt: "Happiness [Emotion]"  
> It was my first time writing a triad, so I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
